


Прекрасное существо человек, если он — человек

by tier_wolf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Его роль — соучастник.





	Прекрасное существо человек, если он — человек

**1.**

_Если бы он не задумал однажды читать для Чхве своего обожаемого Китса, то откуда бы еще взялись эти сентиментальные фантазии о бесконечных полях клевера и травинках в волосах улыбающегося Макисимы._

_Они завтракают в кафе, сквозь стеклянную витрину рассматривая прохожих, когда Чхве впервые находит в себе достаточно наглости, чтобы спросить:  
— Ты хотел бы, как они, иметь чистый паспорт?  
— Разве у меня его нет? — Шого фальшиво и нарочито удивляется, отмахивается от вопроса, но его недовольство ясно ощутимо.   
— Хотел бы, чтобы они стали такими, как ты? — второй удар наносится аккуратнее, и Макисима переводит на него заинтересованный взгляд. Как будто всерьез оценивает последствия.   
— Нет, — наконец заключает он без твердой уверенности. Конечно. Сложно представить общество себе подобных, если за всю жизнь не встретил и одного похожего.   
Где-то у себя в голове Макисима множит собственный образ, и одновременно в геометрической прогрессии множатся последствия. Наверное, даже он понимает, насколько это нерационально.   
Чхве так же предпочел бы иметь на руках один оригинал и никаких, упаси боже, копий. Меньше нервов...  
— Я хочу, чтобы все стали свободны от паспортов, — очень просто произносит Макисима.   
Чхве анализирует. Четко, безжалостно. Лучше, чем все его компьютеры вместе взятые.   
Макисима светло улыбается подошедшей официантке, так, словно не он сейчас рассуждает о государственной измене за чаем.   
— Ты хочешь спрятаться, — исправляет Чхве.   
Макисима улыбается и ему тоже. Как будто уже запустил кончики пальцев под грудину и готов рвануть, вынимая из тела кости и ошметки плоти. Чхве не боится. Не боится совершенно глупо и иррационально. Просто не может себя заставить. Ведь в его голове, заевшая на повтор, крутится кинолента с Макисимой и сухими травинками в его волосах. _

_Фантомно пахнет клевером._

**2.**

Когда они трахаются впервые, все оказывается совсем не так.   
Чхве не знает, что становится катализатором. Игры ли с полицией, адреналин, или привычная тоскливая меланхолия Макисимы, которая накрывает его с головой, раз от раза все хуже. Возможно, сам Чхве совершает некую ошибку, которую можно счесть провокацией. И в какой-то момент Макисима оказывается у него на коленях, немилосердно ерзая по бедрам тощей задницей, и Чхве остается только сжать зубы. Впрочем, ему все же удается не растерять остатки мозгов и не сделать ничего непоправимого. 

Макисима выглядит так... Не соблазнительно, ничуть, даже не возбуждающе. Он выглядит так, словно никак не может осознать, чего же действительно хочет, но эта жажда убивает его изнутри безжалостно и быстро. Его движения неуверенные и отчаянные, он касается сперва, а потом отдергивает руку, но вслед за этим прижимается всем телом. В этом слишком много безумия и слишком мало секса, поэтому Чхве старается спустить игру на тот уровень, где всем станет гораздо проще. Он расстегивает ширинку Шого и смыкает пальцы на члене. Предлагает, даже совсем не настойчиво, просто намекает, что готов оказать посильную помощь. Макисима толкается в его руку без ритма, без какого бы то ни было осознанного стремления кончить, просто двигает бедрами вслед за движением всего тела, отчаянно притирающегося к телу Чхве. Он пытается целоваться и Чхве покладисто отвечает, но отказывается принять инициативу. Его роль — соучастник, не инициатор. Нет... Иначе затея потеряет смысл. 

Макисима не хочет с ним трахаться. Один только бог знает, чего вообще хочет Макисима. Мертвый ницшеанский бог, наверное, тот, который уже не способен ничего рассказать. 

Когда капли спермы падают на пальцы и футболку (пожалуй, и на футболку Макисимы, слишком уж тесно они прижались друг к другу, чтоб хоть один остался чистым), Чхве тоскливо думает, что мог бы позволить себе чуть больше. Горячая поясница послушно прогибается под его ладонью, отзывчивый на любое касание, Макисима еле слышно скулит в шею, мягкий, ласковый, еще не переживший эндорфиновый откат. 

Чхве хочет его. Может быть, даже не именно его, а кого-то просто похожего, Чхве вообще непритязателен в такого рода вещах. Ему нужно отпустить себя ненадолго, чтобы потом снова собраться и быть насмешливым мудаком, каким привык его видеть Макисима. Непроходящий стояк будет отчетливо портить этот образ — Чхве уверен.   
Он сосредоточенно вытирает испачканную руку о такую же испачканную футболку, продолжая в ровном ритме поглаживать голую поясницу Шого. Хочется вставить ему. Оставить в той же позе у себя на коленях, но освободить от джинсов, обхватить за талию и заставить опуститься на член, ощущая как в невольном сопротивлении мелко подрагивает все тело. 

Макисиме не нужен от него секс, вот в чем проблема. Поэтому Чхве откидывается на спинку дивана и раскидывает в стороны руки. Отпускает, позволяет уйти.   
Он не пытается прикрыть свое возбуждение, ему не стыдно, это неважно, можно потерпеть, такое случается. Но Макисима не уходит, смотрит на него с любопытством и немного раздраженно. "Отпустило", — Чхве хорошо знает это ощущение, когда вместе с оргазмом в голову наконец приходит ясность и все предшествующие выходки кажутся бессмысленными и глупыми.   
Макисима злится на него и на себя. Злился бы еще больше, если б они успели зайти дальше, но Чхве умеет останавливаться. Осталось еще научиться не начинать...

— Кажется, уже пора извиняться? — с мягкой насмешкой уточняет Шого. Чхве усмехается в ответ непроизнесенным "не стоит внимания". Древнегреческий театр, где по ошибке все до единой маски озарены улыбками.   
— Нет, в этот раз я действительно виноват, — Макисима хмурится и кусает нижнюю губу, напрочь лишенный эротизма жест, совсем нехорошая задумчивость.   
Он стекает по телу Чхве на пол — не так ловко, как хотел бы: у него очевидно дрожат колени — но в целом сцена выходит впечатляющая. Что-то такое из старых незамысловатых фильмов для взрослых.   
Нужно отказаться, но Чхве не отказывается. Ему уже поздно. Его уже давно несет этим течением и не все ли равно, когда разбиться о скалы, раньше или позже. Рот у Макисимы мягкий и влажный, и он совсем ничего не умеет. Хотя продолжает играть какую-то, только ему и известную, миниатюру с порнографическими взглядами снизу вверх. Чхве нравится — так гораздо спокойнее, чем бритвенно острая искренность, с которой Шого изначально отдался в его руки. 

Теперь от откровений не осталось и следа. Театр с единственным актером и всего одним зрителем. 

Но даже терпение Чхве не бесконечно, и, положив ладонь на затылок Макисимы, он прерывает неловкие попытки сосать, разом загоняя до самого горла.   
— Тш, почти все, — обещает он. Макисима непроизвольно вздрагивает и цепляется за его бедро. Чхве в целом все равно, даже если этого психопата стошнит, это тоже будет довольно поучительный итог. Но лучше бы не стошнило, потому что кончить хочется до нервной дрожи.   
Волосы Макисимы невесомые и мягкие, на шее уже слегка влажные от пота. Чхве сминает их в кулак и делает несколько резких толчков вверх. Одновременно с накатившим оргазмом в его бедро уже всерьез вонзаются ногти Макисимы, но поздно — волну уже не остановить, она подступает и стремительно отпускает. Чхве разжимает пальцы. Макисима разжимает пальцы тоже и отпускает его, отшатывается, и садится на пол в какой-то очень принужденной позе. Дергает ладонь ко рту, судорожно хватая губами воздух, но останавливается. Прислушивается к себе и переводит пальцы на горло, морщится. Все-таки справился. 

— Извинения приняты? — осторожно спрашивает Чхве. Неважно, что извинялись перед ним. Решает все равно Макисима. Кроме того, оба они сегодня явно перегнули.   
Макисима встряхивается, как пес, челка падает на глаза, пряча взгляд. Чхве ждет, старательно выравнивая дыхание. Хорошо бы убрать член в штаны и сменить футболку, но он не двигается.   
Макисима поднимается, пошатнувшись. Его футболка тоже влажная и липнет к впалому животу. Секс пахнет слишком остро, кажется Чхве. Макисиме не идет этот резкий запах, ему нужно что-то прозрачное и чистое, сладкое, свежее. 

Шого, кажется, с ним не согласен. Он снова забирается на колени Чхве, неприятно, но мимолетно касаясь штаниной уже почти расслабленного члена. Рот Макисимы пахнет спермой. Пахнет Чхве. Макисима плохо целуется, так же плохо, как отсасывает, а Чхве все еще не хочет стать ведущим в этих забавах. 

— Мне не нравится, — честно признается он, когда Макисима отстраняется. Большим пальцем стирает влагу в уголке его рта. Он не хочет обидеть, но Шого сейчас как щенок, которого нужно вовремя хлопнуть по носу, чтобы отучить от вредной привычки. Чхве может подчиняться любым его желаниям, но при этом будет откровенным.   
Макисима очевидно злится, но послушно кивает, опустив светлые ресницы. Он тоже умеет признавать чужие границы, он достаточно умен, чтобы не пытаться сломать такую интересную игрушку как Чхве. 

— Я возьму чистую рубашку из твоих? — просит Макисима.   
— Конечно, — соглашается Чхве, напоследок заводя за ухо мягкие светлые пряди, пока Макисима не отодвинулся и не встал в полный рост. — Расскажешь, зачем пришел?

Макисима склоняет голову к плечу и именно тогда произносит это впервые:  
— _Спрячешь меня?_

**3.**

Первое время Чхве принимает это за шутку. Намек на ту злополучную сцену в кафе.   
— Спрячешь меня? — произносит Макисима с неизменной насмешливой улыбкой. И не дожидаясь ответа, касается голографической клавиатуры, а Чхве приходится поспешно броситься к своей точно такой же. Он хорошо умеет прятаться и прятать. Вычислить Макисиму невозможно, в какие бы злачные места всемирной сети он не полез, пока это контролирует Чхве. Непрерывная переадресация вникуда.   
Честно признаться, ему даже нравится, хотя для этой работы приходится заново переписать несколько программ — полиция сидит у них на хвосте, и, кажется, там работают не одни лишь идиоты. Но Чхве все равно остается лучшим. На что-то меньшее Макисима не обратил бы внимания. 

И до поры Чхве даже не понимает, какую глубокую рану нанес этим своим "спрятаться". Наверное, в отношениях Макисимы с другими он видит все слишком однозначно. Любопытство, разочарование, отвращение. Он забывает, что под водой есть и другая часть айсберга. 

Когда он просыпается от прикосновения к щеке чужих ледяных пальцев, то видит Макисиму, сидящего на краю его постели. Лицо у того усталое, расчерченное синевато-серыми тенями, и руки заметно дрожат.   
— Спрячешь меня? — просит он. И Чхве хочет возразить, что у него ничего не подготовлено, нужно врубить в сеть все оборудование, и вообще-то он даже не представляет, в чем заключается их новое дело. Но те же холодные пальцы ложатся на его губы в безмолвной просьбе заткнуться.   
— Не так, — Макисима качает головой, расстроенный его непониманием, и кажется, в этот момент становится еще более измотанным и потухшим.   
Чхве откидывает край одеяла, неуверенным, необязательным приглашением. Он не понимает, этого ли от него хотят, и готов в любой момент отступить.   
Его кровать недостаточно широка, чтобы они могли не касаться друг друга, и голограммами этого не исправить, поэтому Чхве поворачивается на бок, сдвигаясь ближе к краю.   
Спина Макисимы прижимается к его груди, отросшие на затылке волосы касаются щеки и кончика носа. Макисима снова пахнет неправильно, в этот раз не сексом, а пылью и отсыревшей бумагой, подземным книгохранилищем.   
Чхве всегда больше нравились фильмы. 

Ему некуда пристроить руки, поэтому одну он кладет под голову, а другой обнимает, положив ладонь на напряженный живот. Макисима вздрагивает и пытается свернуться в клубок, но даже так ладонь Чхве остается на выбранном месте, неторопливо поглаживая.   
"Того, что ты хочешь, — думает он, — никто не может тебе дать. Тогда зачем ты приходишь и просишь?".  
Чхве невесомо касается губами волос, потом — изгиба шеи. Кожа холодная и влажная.   
Снятся ли Макисиме кошмары? О чем? Вряд ли о тех несчастных, чьи тела он оставляет на улицах города. 

Ладонь спускается ниже, сквозь ткань накрывая член, вялый, едва напрягшийся. Макисима приподнимает правое бедро, давая лучший доступ. Оба они делают вид, что собираются потрахаться.   
Нет. Вовсе нет.   
Чхве возвращается к своему дремотному спокойствию, оглаживает внутреннюю поверхность бедер, оставив в покое все остальное, и медленно продвигается вверх к груди.   
Собственный его член прижимается к бедру Макисимы, но это не вызывает особого отклика. Макисима весь холодный и истерически вздрагивает через каждые несколько вдохов. Похоже на рыдания, но он не издает ни звука, а Чхве почему-то отказывает себе в удовольствии протянуть руку и коснуться пальцами щеки — влажная ли она? Чхве не готов узнать. Ему хочется дышать на спину Макисимы, прямо между лопаток, чтобы светлая кожа хоть немного потеплела.  
Чхве чувствует себя абсолютно умиротворенным рядом с этим содрогающимся телом. Он не может сделать ничего. Поэтому только загребает пальцами челку Макисимы, зачесывая ее назад, и что-то невнятно мурлычет в голое плечо. Не пытается успокоить — нет, это бессмысленно. Лишь не позволяет забыть о своем присутствии. Кто знает, что сделает Макисима, если почувствует, что остался один и не перед кем больше держать лицо?

Кажется, в этой равнодушной агонии они проводят половину ночи.   
Чхве рисует пальцами невидимые стилизованные цветы на ребрах Макисимы. Неприятно ноют усталостью мышцы, но прерываться запрещено. На каком-то из сотни штрихов тело Макисимы наконец расслабляется одновременно с судорожным вздохом.   
— Почему ты не боишься? — произносит он бесцветно, и Чхве нужно время, чтобы много раз промотать в голове эту аудиозапись и распознать удивление.  
— У меня не получается, — признается Чхве.   
Макисима давится кашляющим смешком и затихает. Очевидно, наконец-то спит. Когда Чхве касается его ресниц, они совсем сухие, но это тоже ничего не значит.   
С Макисимой хочется сделать что-то похожее на то, что творит со своими жертвами он сам. Довести его до окончательного гротескного совершенства.   
Конечно, совершенство глазами Чхве не так впечатляюще, как работы Макисимы. Чхве нравится клевер и пожухлая трава, расчерченная солнечными бликами. Он собирается купить что-нибудь, невыносимо разящее солнечными цветочными полями, залить этой дрянью ванну для пластинации, и засунуть туда Макисиму, удерживая его под водой за горло. Он почти наяву ощущает, как его предплечье царапают чужие ногти в попытке освободиться. Наверное, особенно долго запах будет выветриваться с волос.   
Больше никакой спермы и плесневелой пыли, только цветы, чистые рубашки и бергамотовый чай. Макисима оценит. 

...Они еще много раз делают вид, что хотят заняться друг с другом сексом. И не занимаются им почти никогда.

**4.**

Ему не нужна маска — он и без того не человек. Демон мелкого пошиба, белесая лисица с янтарными глазами.   
На него смотрят, это ощущает даже идущий рядом Чхве.   
Восхищаются, словно вещью, словно искусно сделанной голограмой, виртуозно собранной машиной. Чем-то таким его и считают все эти люди. Только Чхве знает — настоящий. Он касался этого тела, этого лица, изучал пальцами каждый сантиметр, неизменно ужасаясь, до какого края можно дойти в стремлении созидать. У него есть много вопросов к богу, создавшему Макисиму Шого. К мертвому богу, погибшему от руки собственного творения. 

На него смотрят, но дело не в одежде, даже не в волосах, совсем светлых в неоновом сумеречном освещении. Мало ли здесь людей, одетых во что попало и с волосами любых, доступных воображению, цветов.   
На него смотрят, но, пожалуй, и к такому можно привыкнуть. Макисима привык бы, кажется Чхве. 

_Но потом они начинают расступаться._

Макисима тащит его за руку в самую гущу толпы, и Чхве все ждет, когда же их стиснут чужие плечи, но этого не происходит. Люди пропускают их, отшатываясь назад, словно боясь прикоснуться к чему-то больному, неправильному, заразному. _Словно боятся нарушить гармонию прикосновением и не чувствуют себя достойными_ , понимает Чхве. 

Он смотрит в дикие, сумасшедшие, янтарные глаза Макисимы, и думает, как сам-то однажды посмел? Как сумел привыкнуть и притерпеться?   
Он безупречен, его сумасшедший убийца, идеально чист, будто даже кровь не может запятнать его. Ни кровь, ни бессмысленное жалкое совокупление с кем-то вроде Чхве, ни жадные ласки чужих рук. Идол из чистого золота, которого можно касаться, не боясь, что позолота останется на пальцах. Можно, но слишком жутко. 

Он пугает.   
Ему негде спрятаться, понимает Чхве. Его выдадут всюду. Вот эти самые, глядящие восхищенно, выдадут первому встречному — только потому что им станет слишком страшно оставаться рядом. Слишком ярко. Совершенство страшнее чумы. Все они измельчали под материнским присмотром Сивиллы, и готовы часами наблюдать диких лис на экране, но не впустить их в свой дом. Чхве тоже. Ничуть не смелее других. Он просто не разглядел сперва, с чем имеет дело, и попался.   
— Остановись, — просит он. Дергает за рукав, разворачивает к себе, жестко берет за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть лицо. У Макисимы совсем сухие, без проблеска разумного, глаза с расширенным зрачком. Как у загнанного животного. Он и есть загнанное животное. Негде спрятаться, даже вода расступается под его шагами.   
— И не принимай больше то, что ты принял сегодня, — продолжает Чхве. Он цепко держит, не позволяя отвернуться. Не позволяя увидеть что-то еще, кого-то еще. — Хорошо?  
Губы Макисимы произносят "хорошо", но это с равной вероятностью может быть и осознанное согласие, и бессмысленное эхо. 

Чхве накрывает ладонью лицо Макисимы, словно закрывает глаза покойнику. Так он себя и чувствует. 

— Никто не смотрит на тебя, — медленно произносит он. — Никто не видит тебя, все они глядят насквозь. Только я умею смотреть. Я один. 

Потрескавшиеся губы размыкаются резким вздохом, но никаких возражений не звучит в ответ.   
Ресницы щекочут ладонь и Чхве плотнее сдвигает пальцы. Толпа течет вокруг них, словно вода, разбивающаяся о камень и снова собирающаяся в единый поток.   
Макисима раскидывает руки в стороны, касаясь чужой одежды. Он не видит теперь, но ощущает, как люди идут мимо них двоих. Кажется, и они не видят больше, лишенные возможности смотреть ему в лицо, они уже не обращают внимания на двух наркоманов или психов, застывших посреди тротуара. Мало ли вокруг таких. Кто-то нечаянно толкает Макисиму плечом и тот, пошатнувшись, дико улыбается.   
— Тебе не нужно прятаться от них, — говорит Чхве. — Они и так не видят тебя. 

Как будто можно не заметить лунный луч посреди ночной темноты. Такой серебряно прозрачный, почти истаявший, но все равно слишком светлый.   
Мертвый бог смеется над ложью Чхве.   
Мертвый бог, создавший совершенство, что страшнее чумы. 

И тогда рука Макисимы закрывает Чхве глаза. 

"Иногда и я тоже устаю смотреть."


End file.
